Son Goten : The Warrior
by shibbyfish
Summary: Goten feels like the most insignificant of the Z Warriors find out what happens when him and Trunks run off to become the universes best.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ or any of it's characters, if I did I'd be rolling in it and wouldn't be writing this.

Gotens anger began to build. His mother spent way too much time teaching Gohan and everybody else, his dad's friends, always considered Gohan to be better than him. It was unfair... why was he born in the shadow of his older brother. Well he'd show everybody, he'd become the strongest, the smartest… he'd exceed Gohan in every way. Gohan had been kind to him, he'd taught him how to read, write and fight, It wasn't his fault… he had to prove his worth to everybody else. He needed to train… but where? Suddenly a brainwave hit him… Trunks. Trunks would join him on any adventure, and his dad's gravity chamber would come in handy for training. He'd go to Capsule Corp. in a few hours… first he needed to pack. His mum had taken Gohan with her to bring her shopping. Typical, he could have done as good a job as gohan with the shopping…but nooo! His mum had to take Gohan. Goten went into his brothers room with a bag and packed a few books. He was going to exceed Gohan in all aspects. Including intelligence. Trunks was really smart and could also teach him a lot. Goten packed clothes and lots of food for his journey. Goten took his bag and flew off to Capsule Corp. Landing on the Back yard of Capsule Corp. He ran into trunks' room.

'Have you ever heard of knocking' trunks yelled.

'Sorry' Goten submissively replied

'Anyway what did you want' Trunks said feeling sorry for him

'Well trunks d'you wanna be stronger than your dad'

'Of course I do, is that a trick question?'

'What's a trick question?' Goten replied.

'never mind- your not smart enough'

Goten was angered by the comment but continued.

'Well lets train, you can get your dads gravity chamber into it's capsule I heard your mum made it able to go up to 5000x earths gravity. We'll take it to a forest somewhere in a capsule and train for a year… then we'll be ready for the World Martial Arts Tounament and you can beat your dad'

'Yeah…let's do it'

'And I can beat Gohan' Goten muttered.

Trunks gathered his stuff in a bag and snuck over to the Gravity Chamber, capsulising it. Luckily his dad wasn't there.

'Hey trunks I just realised that our parents could sense our energies, d'you think you could work on the chamber and stop it from showing our powers, we cant train to our full level if we're suppressing our energy'. Goten asked

'Well it'll be difficult, but I should be able to do it… with a few tools' trunks ran and gathered some tools from his grandpa's lab.

After gathering the stuff trunks joined Goten and shouted 'let's go'

With that the two chibis flew off to the forest where they would train.

--

How will Chi-Chi react to Goten's dissapearance?

How pissed will Vegeta be at losing his Gravity Chamber?

What will Goten and Trunks do while training?

So What do you think R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ or any of it's characters

Meanwhile…

'Goten we're home' Gohan exclaimed. After hearing no reply he checked Goten's room.

As he was about to open Goten's room door he heard a scream coming from downstairs. 'Mum what's the matter'.

'Loo…Look at this' after uttering these words Chi-Chi fainted in her classic style.

Gohan examined the contents of a piece of paper in his mum's hand.

_Dear Family_

_I have gone to train. Don't worry about me I'll be back soon. Don't bother looking for me, you'll see me soon enough. Oh and mum don't worry about me 24/7 I'll be back in about a year, I can take care of myself, after all only a few people can hurt me badly. But that's the thing a few people can hurt me badly… So that's why I'll be gone for about a year._

_Goten_

Gohan smirked, he reminded him of a younger version of himself, he could sense Goten but at the same time decided to give him his time. If his mum asked he'll just tell her that Goten's concealing his power.

At Capsule Corp

'Woman… Where have you put my machine!'

'Vegeta d'you have to talk to me like that, anyone else would have kicked you out of their house by now'

'SHUT UP YOU BAKA! Just tell me where my machine is'

'How should I know?'

'You're useless'

'you know I could have built you a new one, but now I've decided not to, oh and no more spandex for you either'

'Damn woman…'

'Oh Vegeta'

'WHAT!'

'have you seen trunks'

'no… he's probably buzzed off with Kakarot's kid he'll be back soon.

Goten and Trunks

'This is the place trunks'

'Okay we'll set up camp here'

Trunks decapsulized the Chamber. He lost himself in the enormity of it… it always seemed smaller when it was inside Capsule Corp. As the smoke began to clear Trunks swore he had seen something moving in the forest around him. He shrugged it off, after all he was the son of Vegeta.

Trunks turned around and was shocked by what he saw… no it wasn't any deadly being, but what he saw would have shocked anybody who knew him. Goten was READING but not just reading, he was reading a maths book about ALGEBRA!.

'Goten'

'Yes trunks'

'D'you even know what algebra is'

Well I'm guessing it's when you mix up numbers and letters and try to form strange arrangements'

'Dope… you've got a lot to learn… I tell you what I'll help you so long as you agree to Hunt, cook and clean up'.

'Trunks'

'Yeah'

'I'm hungry'

Trunks fell in the classic anime style.

'We need to get started Goten'

Gotens face became serious, 'Lets start at 10x Gravity, after every week we'll up it by ten'

'Okay'

'So if a year has 52 week in a years time we should be at 520x gravity. Am I right trunks? am I Right?'

'Yeah' trunks replied, while thinking ' I wonder what got into goten, he never used to want to be an academic'

Trunks set the Gravity machine to 10 times Earths gravity. He figured it would be simple, but was taken aback when he hit the floor. 'Damn this is harder than I thought' he thought.

Meanwhile the figure, the one that was moving outside , in the forest was plotting his revenge- on the saiyans, those that killed his father, his Grandfather and his Uncle.

What is this strange, mysterious beast that wants revenge on the saiyans?

Will Bulma really stop Vegeta's supply of Spandex?

Find out next time on Son Goten : The Warrrior

R&R Please


End file.
